


Here in Front of Me (Shining So Much Brighter than I Have Ever Seen)

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Luke is a Tease and Julie is...Flustered, Past Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: Julie chanced a whisper, “Stop! You’re going to get me in trouble.”He chuckled, leaning closer, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”In which Luke is distracting and Julie and Flynn (mostlyFlynn) decide that enough is enough.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 32
Kudos: 965
Collections: Kelly's Picks





	Here in Front of Me (Shining So Much Brighter than I Have Ever Seen)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I've rewatched this show at least a dozen times and I knew I had to write something for this amazing show, mainly for the most watchable dueters. I'm sure this has been done already but I liked the idea of Luke being the little shit he is and Julie deciding to return the favor because she's had enough.
> 
> (I also may have listened to Perfect Harmony on repeat the entire week it took to write this so...yeah)
> 
> This is my first work for this fandom so I hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think!

“Julie?”

Luke’s voice came from the front of the classroom and she refused to engage if only to avoid looking completely insane because she knew exactly what he was trying to do. It was something he’d been trying to do since he, Reggie, and Alex had started becoming better able to interact with other objects that weren’t their instruments.

Granted the whole “becoming solid” thing wasn’t super consistent and had resulted in many stumbling and tripping mishaps during rehearsals where she’d expect to pass through them and would knock them over instead. Alex had apologized, Reggie had laughed, but Luke…Luke had just looked at her with those eyes and that crooked grin-

And now…

“ _Julie_?”

He was being a damn nuisance.

She pursed her lips, continuing the process of copying the notes from the board next to Luke into her own notebook. Julie narrowed her eyes at the boy when the teacher wasn’t looking, fingers tightening on the pencil when he gave her a cheeky ( ~~beautiful~~ ) smile, ignoring the somersault her heart did in her chest when those dimples appeared.

Suddenly he was next to her, “You know, it’s rude to ignore someone?”

She huffed out a breath, letting her hair create a curtain between her and that piercing stare, but it did little to quell the heat that spread throughout her body when he looked at her, as though he’d injected fire directly into her bloodstream. Julie chanced a whisper, “ _Stop!_ You’re going to get me in trouble.”

He chuckled, leaning closer, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

The last two words were whispered into her ear and she couldn’t stop the shudder that went through her body, his voice lighting up every nerve ending like it only did when they sang together. Her cheeks burned at the realization that he knew exactly what he was doing.

The smug little-

His fingers briefly became solid, moving her curls away from her face.

She finally met his stare, holding her breath at just how near he was, even closer than when they performed and Julie felt his touch on her cheek, warm and buzzing and _alive_ , and found herself leaning into it...leaning into _him_ , unable to look away.

Luke brought a whole new definition to the word _magnetic_.

His thumb moved along her jaw, his smile absolutely blinding this close.

Julie wondered what she’d feel if she rested a hand against his chest. The pounding of a heart? The constant warmth of a fire, like a sun residing in his chest? Electricity that would arch between them both at the slightest contact? Or maybe it would be all three at once, a burning, pulsing shock of electricity that would send her alight-

“Julie!”

Her teacher snapped her from the spell so suddenly that she very nearly fell out of her desk from the shock, the chair sliding back with a loud screech as her textbook and notebook and pencil clattered to the ground, blinking wide eyes and sputtering as her face flushed a red so bright it could’ve matched Reggie’s bass as every eye in the room turned to look at her. “Yes?”

Mrs. Lipton’s irritation at being ignored faded into concern as Julie scrambled to pick up her things, like every adult had looked at her since Mom died. She softened her voice, “Is everything alright, Julie?”

She looked to where she’d last seen Luke.

He was gone.

“Julie?”

“I...I’m fine. You just...startled me is all.”

Luke popped back, now on Mrs. Lipton’s desk, head cocked to the side as he grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him, wishing she was in the studio (or literally anywhere else) so she could throw something at him or yell at him to cut it out...she wasn’t really sure which one sounded more appealing at the moment (for all the good either option would probably do) and let out a long, slow breath as she sat back down and opened both her textbook and notebook, “Really, I’m okay.”

Mrs. Lipton nodded, returning to the front of the room.

Luke was next to her again, mouth at her ear, “I’ll see you later.”

Then he was gone.

Julie dropped her head onto her desk with a low groan.

…

She’d kept one eye out for him the next day, waiting for him to startle her at every turn and she ignored Flynn’s raised brow as she jumped at every locker door that slammed shut or the slightest of movements from her peripheral.

Flynn sat next to her when they found their seats in the music room.

“Is Luke here or something?”

Julie shook her head, “I haven’t seen him today.”

“That’s a good thing, right?”

“After what he did yesterday...”

“What did he do? You never told me.”

“He...” her cheeks warmed, “He was being...distracting.”

Flynn raised an eyebrow, “ _Distracting_ , hmm?”

“Shut up.”

Flynn laughed. “You’ve got it _bad_.”

Julie huffed, “I'm aware.”

“Julie, would you like to go first?”

She blinked, Mrs. Harrison’s voice cutting through the conversation, “Yes.”

Flynn gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up.

Julie had just started the song, an acoustic version of Bright, and shouldn’t have been surprised when Luke was suddenly there. Her playing their song seemed to have summoned him to her side although she was sure he’d already been lurking nearby, waiting for the next opportunity to distract her.

His presence at her side while she played never failed to energize her and like their performance at the house party, his warmth was at her back, his cheek nearly pressed against hers, and she could feel his smile as her fingers moved over the keys.

She nearly missed a note as he rested his chin on her shoulder, the contact sending another minute shock through her system, but Julie just kept on singing, doing everything she could to ignore his touch. Yet, like the day before, Luke seemed determined to get her to visibly react to his presence.

He leaned even closer, chest flush with her back, and Julie sucked in a sharp breath, thankful that the piano had seemed to drown out the sound, but Flynn frowned at whatever expression was on her face, glaring over Julie’s shoulder to where she’d guessed Luke was.

Luke only laughed, the sound traveling from deep in his chest through hers, her entire body vibrating as though he’d reached inside her and struck a chord. Her heart was doing its usual gymnastics routine against her ribs, nearly knocking the air out of her before she even reached the chorus.

She took a chance and jerked her elbow back, smiling smugly as she connected.

Luke grunted but seemed to have gotten the message to hang back.

That is, until she’d sat back down in her chair and he was crouched in front of her, looking up at her with hazel eyes glittering with something...mischievous. Something that no doubt spelled trouble for whatever he was about to say or do next. “What?”

Flynn’s eyebrows had lifted to her hairline in an expression that read _seriously,_ following her eye-line, and with an entirely too innocent air kicked out a leg. Her booted foot went straight through his arm and Luke briefly looked at her with such an unimpressed look it nearly made Julie laugh aloud...that is until he returned that gaze to her.

His smirk transitioned into that brilliant smile. “If you want to get back at me-”

She blinked and Luke was behind her, hands curling over her shoulders.

“-you’re gonna have to do better than that.”

Julie could only blink when he gave her a peck on the cheek and vanished.

“What happened?”

“He...” she pressed her fingertips to her burning cheek, “he kissed me.”

“And he just left?”

Julie nodded.

“That’s it! It’s payback time!” Flynn’s voice was low but firm, a determined set to her jaw and Julie was only a little relieved to see that it was directed at Luke and not her. But if her plan involved getting back at Luke in _any_ way, then it involved her participation. “That boy needs to get a taste of his own medicine.”

“And how exactly do you propose that?”

“When’s your next band rehearsal?”

…

When she walked into the studio that afternoon, she very nearly faltered.

Reggie and Luke were bent over their guitars, strumming an unfamiliar melody but seeming almost completely lost in the music. Alex was leaning back on the couch, fingers interlaced with Willie’s as they talked and Julie gave a little wave at the two of them, happy to see Alex’s face completely void of its constant worry.

Alex must’ve seen something in her expression as he reluctantly pulled away from Willie and came over to her. That worry and concern were back in full force, as he guided her towards the back of the studio and didn’t speak until they were out of everyone’s earshot. “Are you alright, Julie?”

“I’m fine, it’s just...” she looked back at Luke’s bowed head and she found her eyes drifting; first to his hands as they moved over the strings and trailing up his arms, cursing Luke’s allergy to sleeves as her fingers itched to reach out... Julie snapped her head back and sighed in frustration at Alex’s amused expression, “he’s just annoying me, is all.”

“Are you sure _that’s_ the word you’re looking for?”

She huffed, “He keeps...popping up in class and poking at me until I either react or look like a complete idiot in front of everyone else and it’s getting on my nerves.” Julie frowned at the laughter in Alex’s eyes, “What?”

“You are aware he likes you, right?”

Her face flushed, “I’m not an idiot.”

“Then you know what he’s doing?”

Julie sighed, “Pulling on a girl’s pigtails has never been a good way to get their attention.”

Alex hummed, “I wouldn’t know.”

Julie pursed her lips, “You’re hilarious.”

He smiled at her dry tone, “So, I've been told.”

Julie pulled her hair up, turning the subject away from feelings and onto the plan that had been rattling around in her brain since she and Flynn had formed it during their lunch period, “I’m going to get back at him anyways.”

“Get back at him?”

Julie did not like Alex’s tone, “You don’t think it’s going to work?”

“Oh, I'm sure it will.” Now Alex’s smile was bright, “Can’t wait to see it.”

Julie shouldn’t have been surprised that Alex would be all for something that had the possibility of tripping Luke up. She was sure Reggie would feel the same and Willie...well she knew about his penchant for causing a little chaos. “Then I guess we better get started.”

Alex poofed back over to Willie, whispering something in his ear.

Willie looked over at Julie and gave two thumbs up.

Julie gave him one back and couldn’t help but think he and Flynn would get along as she set her backpack down by her keyboard and moved towards Luke. Considering he was writing down lyrics, she hoped he was solid...or otherwise, this whole plan would go out the window.

She smiled as she felt the undeniable warmth his solid form always gave off, along with the faintly glowing skin, her suspicions confirmed as she took a fortifying breath and curled her hands over his bare shoulders and leaned down, speaking in his ear much the same way he had as she squeezed once, “New song?”

Luke strung a discordant note before he stopped playing altogether, a sign of surprise if there ever was one. His fingers gripped his guitar a little tighter and he cleared his throat, but any response he wanted to make couldn’t seem to come out, especially after she allowed her hands to linger on his shoulders, feeling the muscle flex under her touch.

_“You need to do the same thing he did, Julie. You need to kiss him!”_

Flynn’s words echoed in her head.

She was so close now. All Julie had to do was lean forward just a little bit and press her lips to his cheek. She could do that. Yep, she could totally do that. She...couldn’t do that. She didn’t want her first kiss to be something so... _trivial_ as simple teasing. Julie looked to Alex and wondered what her expression conveyed to cause that worried furrow to appear between his brows.

Reggie looked absolutely gleeful, “Yeah, Luke...new song?”

Luke glared at the bassist with a look that clearly read _not helping_ and it wasn’t until she pulled back that it seemed he could finally take a breath, his voice coming out just a little bit strained. “Uh, no...it’s uh...it’s nothing really.”

“You never play _nothing_.” She plopped down next to him on the bench, “Can I hear some of it?”

He stared at her for a long moment, as if trying to figure out what exactly she was doing but Julie continued like nothing was out of the ordinary. She frowned at him, putting a comforting hand on his arm, “Is everything okay, Luke?”

Whatever reservations he’d had seemed to disappear as he gave her an easy smile, the one with the dimples that never failed to have butterflies erupting in her stomach, and somehow, Julie felt as though she’d lost again, especially when he moved closer.

“Are you _worried_ about me, Julie?”

She let out a groan, shoving at his shoulder, “Don’t know why I even asked.”

Luke was still grinning as she stood and turned her back to him, trying to get her own body’s reactions under control, and caught Alex’s sympathetic gaze. Her smile was one of fond exasperation as she sat down at her keyboard and adjusted her mic, way too aware of Luke’s eyes burning into her.

God, this was going to be a _long_ rehearsal.

…

She flopped face-first onto her bed and groaned when she heard the tell-tale sound of a ghost popping into her room not three seconds later. Julie reached for a pillow above her, prepared to throw it, “Luke, I swear to God, if you move any closer to me-”

“Not Luke.”

Julie sat up, surprised to find Alex.

The drummer was usually the most respectful of the boundaries Julie had put in place around the house and rarely would ever pop in without knocking or asking first. His fingers were tapping nervously on his thighs, telling Julie that something was bothering him, more so than usual, “Can we uh...can we talk?”

“Yeah, sure.” She scooted back and crossed her legs, patting the space in front of her.

He curled his long legs underneath him, adopting her same position, staring down at his wringing hands for nearly thirty seconds before he lifted his gaze to Julie. There was something there that was more than the usual nerves and it took a moment before she saw it.

He was afraid. Scared.

_Of her?_

“Hey, Alex?” She reached out, steadying his shaking hand with her own, “What’s wrong?”

“I...” he swallowed, taking a deep breath, “LukeandIdated.”

Julie frowned, catching Luke’s name but little else, “What?”

“Luke...and I dated.”

Julie just nodded, “I know.”

Alex studied her, “You... _knew_?” 

“I mean, I had a theory that...something had happened.” Julie had never really wanted to ask any of them, especially when Willie started hanging around Alex more. The last thing she wanted to do was bring up something that might make any of them uncomfortable. “I just wasn’t sure who it involved or...”

“You’re not mad?”

She shook her head, “No. Not at you or Luke. Why would you think that?”

Alex shrugged.

Julie felt stupid for asking then, remembering his earlier worry when he’d originally introduced Willie to her as his boyfriend. She had a sneaking suspicion that Alex’s own family had not been as accepting of their son’s sexuality and no doubt, he still carried the fear that anyone he told would look at him and see something wrong. Would be angry at him for lying and keeping secrets... “Alex?”

His eyes were wide, “Yeah?”

“Can I ask a couple of questions?”

He nodded.

“How long did you two date?”

“Uh...a couple of months?”

“When?”

“1994.”

“Okay.” Julie smiled, “So, do you still have feelings for him?”

“No...at least not like _that_. Why would you even-?”

“And Luke?”

“Seriously? I-” Alex finally laughed, “I thought we just said that he likes _you_?”

“We did.” Julie was relieved to see that his fear was gone. “The relationship you two had then changes nothing. Not how I feel about you or Luke or even about this band. Besides,” She smiled brightly at him, “Luke is an easy person to love.”

“Oh, and he knows it.”

“Is this why you’re telling me this? To give me advice?”

“I guess.” Alex seemed to finally relax completely, everything in him lightening as he rested his forearms on his knees, “That first attempt wasn’t bad, but you’re being too...hesitant. Too subtle. He’s not gonna notice anything short of you actually smacking him upside the head.”

_Again, with the violent metaphors_. Julie sighed, “Are you suggesting I do that?”

He laughed, “As funny as that would be, I don’t think that's gonna get the reaction you want.”

“So, what _are_ you suggesting, then?”

“Just something, that’s real...in his face, I guess?”

She looked down at her lap, picking at the frayed holes in her jeans as she tried to think of anything that could work, but she’d never been the “in your face” kind of person when it came to anything that wasn’t music... _wait_. “I think I have something.”

Julie clambered off her bed and grabbed her dream box from the shelf, digging through the folded pieces of lined paper until she found the one she was looking for. She flattened it out on the bed before running over and pulling out the Sunset Curve shirt of her mother’s and laid it out next to the paper. “Is this “in his face” enough?”

Alex ran fingers over the bedazzled shirt, “How...?”

“Mom was a fan.” She sat down, “Crazy right?”

“Definitely.” He smiled, pointing to the paper, “Can I...?”

She nodded, pacing the length of the room as he read both sides of the paper, hating how nervous she was. Julie had been told by Flynn and Alex and Reggie and Luke multiple times how good her lyrics were, but there was something different about this one that left her feeling exposed, like she’d just handed Alex her beating heart and hoped he would be gentle with it.

“A duet?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

“What do I...” Alex laughed, “this is amazing, Julie! This is seriously amazing!”

Julie smiled, “Really?”

His expression softened, handing the song back to Julie as though it were a fragile thing, “Luke will love it, I promise. And with that shirt...” he shook his head and grinned, “He’s not gonna know what hit him.”

“Do you think you and Reggie can help with the song?”

“Whatever you need, boss.”

Julie laughed.

…

Flynn whistled as Julie did a slow turn, “ _Damn_ , girl.”

The Sunset Curve t-shirt had been knotted at the front, turning it into a crop top, the black, ripped skinny jeans and white sneakers completing the look while her hair was done up much like it was for their performance of “Finally Free”. She blushed, “Think so?”

“I can’t wait to see the look on his face!”

Julie laughed.

“You haven’t seen Luke today?”

“No, Alex and Reggie kept him busy all day.” She put in her earrings and took a deep breath to still her shaking hands, stomach knotting up in a way it hadn’t done since the music showcase. Just the thought of Luke standing in front of her...singing the song _she’d_ written for _them_ , was almost too overwhelming to even put into words-

“Julie?”

She blinked, “Yes?”

“You got this?”

Julie bit her lip, playing with the shortened hem of the shirt. “Yeah. Yeah, I got this.”

“You sure?” Flynn asked, “’ Cuz you look like you want to puke.”

“I don’t _want_ to, but it’s a distinct possibility.” She took one deep breath, then another, trying to quell the nausea roiling in her stomach. Julie shook out her hands, continuing her pacing, “What if he doesn’t...?”

“Doesn’t what?” Flynn folded her arms, “Like you? Like the song?” she laughed, like the idea was ridiculous, “I believe that it’s impossible for that boy not to like anything that you do or say or-”

“I get it, Flynn.” Julie cut in, “He likes me.”

“Then what’s got you all riled up?”

“I...I can’t explain it exactly. It’s like...” She started pacing the room again, curling and uncurling her fingers, unable the formulate the words she was looking for. “I know he’s going to like it. Logically, I know that, but it’s like…I still feel nervous. I can’t shake it.”

“You’re scared of what comes after.”

Julie stopped, looking down at her shirt, watching as the gems that surrounded Sunset Curve shone in the light. She traced the lines of the words, not entirely surprised that Flynn had seen to the heart of her fears so quickly. It’d been how she’d remained at Julie’s side through the loss of her mother and the year of silence that had followed.

Luke was dead. He’d been dead longer than she’d been alive and Julie hated how often she had to remind herself of that, but every time she looked at him, every time he smiled at her, every time they sang together, performed together...she’d forget.

He was such a bright, brilliant, presence, burning like the sun, and it was hard to think a light like that had ever been snuffed out. But it was like seeing a shooting star in the night sky and thinking how beautiful it was only to realize as it disappeared that the light that had been so beautiful had been dead for a long, long time...

Luke was still here, but it wasn’t forever.

He had to move on. Him and Alex and Reggie...

They would all leave. _Luke_ would leave.

If she gave her heart to him now, would it go with him?

Would she ever be able to recover if it did?

Julie looked out at the studio, “I guess I am.”

“It’s like I told you when you found out about Caleb.” The teasing lilt to her voice was gone now, replaced with something kinder. Something softer, as though she’d read her mind. “You know that you’re going to lose them someday...lose _him_ someday, and that terrifies you, but you can’t let that fear keep you from taking the next step. I don’t want you to regret not saying something when you had the chance.”

Julie went still, the lyrics of “Unsaid Emily” rising to the forefront.

_“And the words I most regret are the ones I never meant to leave, unsaid Emily...”_

A cold hand squeezed her heart at the pain she’d seen lain bare on Luke’s face as he recalled the night he’d run away from his family...at all of the things he was never able to say to his parents before he died. She recalled how Mitch and Emily had clung to each other as they’d read the lyrics showing that their son had still loved them...

Oh, how often she wished she could talk to Mom again...

Her eyes burned at the thought of those unspoken conversations being with Luke-

“Julie?”

She sucked in a sharp breath, blinking back the tears. “Okay. I’m ready.”

“Yeah?” She still looked concerned, “You sure?”

“100%.”

Flynn smiled, holding out a hand, “Then let’s go.”

Julie took it and squeezed, soaking up her friend’s strength as they made their way to the studio, the nervousness in the pit of her stomach fading away with every step she took until they stopped just outside the garage doors. “Thank you, Flynn.”

“What are friends for?”

Julie smiled, bumping her shoulders. “You’re coming with me?”

She grinned, opening the door, “After you.”

Julie entered the studio like she always did, humming the melody to “Perfect Harmony” without a care in the world. She caught Alex’s smile as she practically bounced over to where the boys had congregated on the couch and chairs, “Hey, guys!”

Reggie sprang up, “Hey, Julie-” he paused when he caught sight of the shirt, “Where-?”

Alex slapped his hand over Reggie’s mouth.

Luke thought nothing of the other two’s antics, fingers still absently strumming his guitar. He turned, the blinding smile curling at his mouth like it always did when she walked through the door, “So what are we working on today-?”

Julie watched his eyes widen and his jaw go slack, feeling much too pleased when he stood from the chair and very nearly fell over as he tried to catch himself and passed through the furniture instead. She smiled as soon as he recovered, “You okay?”

“Yeah, um, I’m good. It’s just, where...” he cleared his throat, unable to tear his eyes away from Julie for more than a few seconds. “Where did you get that?” His voice went up an octave as he finally looked away from the shirt to meet Julie’s eyes.

“It was in my mom’s chest.” She smiled much too innocently, “You like it?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I like it. You look...You look...” He glanced at Alex and Reggie imploringly, clearly struggling to form words and pleading for some kind of assistance but the drummer only folded his arms across his chest and leaned back into the couch with a _you’re on your own_ smile. And Reggie...

Reggie snapped his fingers, “Sparkly!”

“Sparkly!” Luke repeated before his head fell back with a groan as Alex snorted, running a hand down his face, “Dude!” He spun to face Julie, eyes widening as his cheeks darkened with embarrassment, as if he’d just realized she was still there.

Julie looked at him with confusion. “Thanks...I think?”

He turned back to Reggie. “ _Sparkly_?”

“What- she is, though! With the shirt and the clips in her hair...sparkly!”

“Dude, that is _not_ what you say when a girl asks you how she looks!”

“Oh?” Alex grinned, “And what would _you_ have said?”

Luke glared at Alex. “ _You_ are not helping.”

“Am I supposed to?”

Flynn leaned over as the boys continued arguing in the background, “What happened?”

“He said I looked...sparkly.”

“Wow...” She laughed, “That’s...well articulated.”

“Yeah, and I haven’t even brought the song into the picture yet.” She muttered in response and wondered if Luke would be able to even focus on the music or the lyrics considering what the song was about, but she couldn’t back down now. She refused to let her own fears stop her from saying what she needed to say...her eyes drifted back to the boys.

They were a tangle of limbs on the couch now as they kept arguing (which, to her, sounded like a bunch of name-calling) and Julie was again reminded that despite some of their more serious, heartfelt moments, that they were still boys. _Teenage_ boys. While plenty of things may have changed between 1995 and 2020, boys still acted like boys.

She took a deep breath and shouted, “ _Hey!_ ”

It seemed a minor miracle that the coffee table remained unscathed as Reggie and Luke tumbled to the floor, Alex somehow having remained on the couch. The drummer’s eyes were wide, laughter cutting off abruptly when Julie glared at them, Reggie and Luke scrambling upright with expressions that weren’t as apologetic as they appeared.

She turned to Luke, holding up the paper.

His face lit up like a kid on Christmas, “You have a new song?!”

Julie almost giggled ( _giggled_ ) at his enthusiasm. “A duet, actually.”

The smile that slowly took up his face sent everything in Julie into overdrive; her breath hitching as her heart started racing and her skin began to buzz with the urge to move, and she prayed that her outward expression conveyed none of her inner turmoil.

“Did you need help with the lyrics or-?”

“No!” She blurted, then quickly tried to recover when he appeared confused and almost _hurt_ , “I mean, no I don’t because I've already finished the song. Lyrics and music and everything. I was just wondering if you could...” Her fingers crinkled the paper slightly, “sing it with me?”

That smile was back, “Sure, can I see it?”

She stared down at the paper and back up, catching Flynn’s eyes.

Her friend’s gaze was sad but her smile was encouraging.

_“I don’t want you to regret not saying something when you had the chance.”_

Julie held the paper out to him, holding her breath as his knuckles grazed hers before taking the paper. She stood frozen as he skimmed the words, front and back, swallowing thickly as Luke’s head finally snapped up, something sparking in those hazel eyes that Julie wasn’t sure she wanted to put a name to. “Luke?”

His smile was so much like the one he wore the night after the Orpheum performance when she’d held his face in her hands, tears shining in his eyes as he’d done the same, brushing his thumbs over her cheeks, and Julie thought for just a split second that he was going to close the distance between them and-

He grabbed his six-string without another word.

Julie motioned to Alex and Reggie, both quick to get to their own instruments.

Luke began to play, fingers moving effortlessly over the strings, and Reggie quickly joined in as the former began to sing. Her words flowed from his mouth, powerful and clear, his eyes never leaving Julie’s as he took one step toward her, then another.

_“Step into my world_

_Bittersweet love story ‘bout a girl_

_Shook me to the core_

_Voice like an angel, I’ve never heard before”_

Julie moved back to her keyboard, thankful for any barrier between the two of them as her own hands moved over the keys. A different sort of warmth had settled deep within her as she sang, nothing like the usual wildfire that normally burned bright, and she found herself unable to look away from him.

_“Here in front of me_

_You’re shining so much brighter than I have ever seen_

_Life can be so mean_

_But when he goes, I know he doesn’t leave”_

The music began to pick up as their voices blended, melding and overlapping so effortlessly, as though they’d been made for each other, and Julie felt the last of her nerves melt away completely. A small part of her almost laughed at the thought that this could’ve ever gone wrong.

_“The truth is finally breaking through_

_Two worlds collide when I'm here with you_

_Our voices rise and soar so high_

_We come to life when we’re_

_In perfect harmony_

_Woah, woah_

_Perfect harmony_

_Woah, woah_

_Perfect harmony”_

He was next to her now, like so many times before, his warmth enveloping her and his hazel eyes drew her in like they always did. He looked at her like she was the only thing he could see, lips pulling upward briefly as he sang. _“You set me free...”_

She returned the smile, “ _You and me together, it’s more than chemistry._ ”

He walked around her until he stood in front of her keyboard once more, the air between them growing thicker and thicker, wrapping around them both as the lyrics poured out of them and Julie couldn’t believe how light she felt in the moment, like she was walking on air.

_Love me as I am_

_I’ll hold your music here inside my hands_

_We say we’re friends, we play pretend_

_You’re more to me, we’re everything_

Her eyes widened as that golden glow spread over his skin, everything else melting away as he came to her side. Nothing else mattered as they moved as close as the instruments between them. The eyes of Alex and Reggie and Flynn were gone and even the music seemed faint to her ears, secondary to their voices, _his_ voice, so warm and low and so full of love.

_How had she ever thought he hadn’t felt the same?_

She finally stepped away from the keyboard, knowing the others would make do, walking up to him and holding out her mic in an invitation he’d never been able to turn down. Julie saw something flash in his eyes as he came ever closer like a moth drawn to a flame and she gripped the mic just a little bit tighter. _“We say we’re friends...”_

_"We play pretend...”_

She could feel his breath on her face, bare inches separating them now, _"You're more to me...”_

He leaned his forehead against hers, _"We create...”_

_“...a perfect harmony.”_

Julie didn’t blink (couldn’t blink) when her voice joined his, the instruments gone silent, their voices the only sound that could be heard in the studio until they to drifted off and she didn’t notice the others’ quick departure as she just stood there and breathed, feeling Luke do the same.

His fingers pulled the mic from her hand with little effort and his guitar vanished in a flash of light, that beautiful, starlight smile completely transforming his face as he reached up to cup her jaw, callused fingertips leaving prickles of heat in their wake as his eyes drank in every line of her face.

Papi and Mom and Tia had told her she was beautiful so many times but when Luke looked at her like that, she felt as though she actually believed it. She grinned, heart pounding like Alex’s drums in her ear, feeling strangely giddy when he could only stare at her, “Did I do better this time?”

Luke breathed out a laugh, “Yes. Yes, you did.”

She smiled up at him and Julie couldn’t think of anything else to say in response when he was so _close_. So near and warm and solid and smiling and _God_ , she wanted to curl her fingers into his stupid sleeveless shirt and drag him into a kiss.

So, she did, a million fireworks exploding in her chest the second their lips connected, his rings cool against her flushed skin as Luke tilted her head back just so and everything slotted into place. Her hands slid from his chest to his sides, pulling away only when her lungs ached for air.

Luke’s eyes were slow to open, but when they did, his smile was unlike any other she’d seen.

She did the same, unable to contain the pure unaltered joy and love as she wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face into his chest, the two of them swaying back and forth to the melody that lingered in the air. Julie closed her eyes as Luke kissed the crown of her head.

Nothing else was said for a long while, but Julie didn’t mind.

The song itself had spoken for them both.

“Aww!”

“ _Dude!_ ”

The two stumbled apart, Julie’s face flushed red once more and she spun in time to see Alex smack Reggie upside the head. She couldn’t stop herself from laughing though when she caught sight of Luke glaring at his bandmates.

Flynn, on the other hand, was grinning widely at Julie.

She released her hold on Luke (who, honest to God, _pouted_ ) and walked over to her friend.

“So...?”

Julie smiled stupidly. “Thank you.”

Flynn hugged her, “What are friends for?”

She pulled out of the hug and turned around to see Luke attempting to shove off Alex and Reggie as they ruffled his hand and slapped his back in typical boy congratulations. Julie smiled as she watched them. Her boys, her band, her family.

Luke caught her staring and smiled.

And maybe, just a little bit more...


End file.
